


Warm Welcome Home

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has an interesting interpretation of an old classic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Welcome Home

**Title:** Warm Welcome Home  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco has an interesting interpretation of an old classic.  
 **Word Count:** 200  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** Silliness. ;)  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas prompt: Chestnuts  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) *smooches her*  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Warm Welcome Home

~

It had been a long day at the office, so when Harry got home, he was looking forward to a quiet evening with Draco. Instead, he walked into a furnace. “Bloody hell, it’s warm in here!” he gasped.

From the direction of the fire came Draco’s voice, “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

Harry blinked at the sight of Draco sprawled, naked, on a rug in front of the fire. “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you, of course.” Draco ran his tongue over his lower lip. “Care to join me?”

Wasting no time, Harry stripped and joined Draco. “So what brought this on?” he asked.

“I’ve been listening to Christmas songs,” Draco replied.

Harry paused, then shook his head. “What?”

Rubbing a thumb over his nipples then dropping his hand to his groin, Draco purred, “You know, ‘chest and nuts roasting by an open fire’?”

Choking back a laugh, Harry reached for him. “Silly,” he murmured, straddling Draco. Sliding his own fingers teasingly over Draco’s nipples, Harry smiled as he gasped.

“Good thing you love me this way,” Draco moaned, arching up under Harry.

Harry grinned, and, as he dipped his head to snog Draco, he whispered, “Good thing, indeed.”

~


End file.
